Heat of the Moment
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Their first kiss may have been in the heat of the moment, but their next one certainly was not. HirumaxMamori One-shot


Ugh, I'm so awful about finishing things... I'm sorry to all the loyal readers/alerters of my story "I'm Her Boyfriend". I'm actually thinking of re-writing that story because, honestly, I wrote that when I was like 13 and it's too embarrassing to handle (lol). So keep an eye out for that and enjoy this plot bunny that wouldn't stop bothering me.

**Disclaimer: **I'm getting kinda tired of doing these...

**Caution:** Mild swearing! Lol What do you expect?

Enjoy~

* * *

It was the heat of the moment.

That was the universally accepted reason for what had occurred that day.

Saikyoudai had one more game to play to reach the Rice Bowl and it was their hardest one. Their opponents had pulled out tricky plays that neither Mamori nor Hiruma saw coming. They had scrambled for defensive and offensive plays and only had time for one more play in the last few seconds of the game. The team pulled out all stops and had barely scored one more touchdown.

That was it. They had won.

Mamori was the first one off the bench she viewed the game from. Her mouth opened and closed in an excited speechlessness, and her heart was pumping blood so fast, she thought she was going into cardiac arrest.

Hiruma had thrown his helmet off and shouted one big "YA-HA!" to the sky as the team erupted into cheers, crowding around the captain. The bench-warmers had erupted off the benches and ran out the the field, tackling each other in joy.

Her legs were moving faster than Mamori thought they would. She sprinted to the team to congratulate them all until her sky blue eyes had locked with Hiruma's moss green ones.

Perhaps it was his oh-so devilish grin that had done it, or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to call her over, but Mamori was racing to the blond devil before she knew what was happening. Hiruma had turned completely to face her and it seemed like a walkway between them had cleared as she continued sprinting over to him.

She jumped and threw her arms around his neck.

Mamori's brain had started catching up to her at that time and she tried to justify her actions by convincing herself that she was simply giving him a congratulatory hug. But then something unexpected happened.

Perhaps it was her momentum from running, or maybe it was the fact that he had turned at just the right time, but the pair found their lips in full contact with each other a moment after Mamori had thrown her arms around Hiruma. They were both surprised, but Mamori couldn't stop herself from pressing her lips a little closer, guiltily indulging herself in something that she, embarrassingly and terrifyingly enough, had imagined more than once since she had entered college with Hiruma. And perhaps it was her raging heartbeat or her heightened adrenaline that made it seem like _he_ kissed _her_ back for a moment.

Photographers took snapshots. Teammates stared. Friends laughed.

Hiruma and Mamori had pulled away from each other as quickly as they had come together. Mamori removed her arms and said a quiet "Congratulations," before moving on to speak to her other teammates.

Guys had gone up to Hiruma and pat him on the back, saying crude comments and funny jokes about what had transpired. The blonde devil just chuckled and shook his head mumbling, "Fuckin' manager".

Reporters, other friends and even some classmates had questioned the two about the kiss and if any changes had been made since then. The two would always just answer that it was a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing and nothing had changed since it had no reason to.

Soon enough, everyone had accepted the reasoning and life continued on.

For a while, that is.

It was about a month or so after the historic game that the kiss was brought up again between the captain and manager.

It began when Hiruma had yelled at Mamori for moving videos of other teams that they had filmed, to which Mamori responded that she needed to clean and had advised him of the move earlier. They went back and forth in the clubroom that had been completely cleared out by fearful teammates. Their argument spun out in wild directions as they began nitpicking at each other.

"You always leave dirty uniforms everywhere and I'm sick of it, you intolerable devil!"

"Well what about those damn creampuffs I found the other day, fucking manager! There were so fucking many! You really are a snack-eating monster!"

Mamori puffed out her cheeks in irritation, "There was a sale! It was a heat-of-the-moment buy!"

Hiruma felt his eye twitch in annoyance. How he hated that damn phrase: heat of the moment. After that kiss a month ago, Hiruma was completely prepared for the big change that would come afterwords. It's not like he wasn't expecting it to happen sooner or later. He was _waiting_ for this; it was time to cross that line that they both had been teetering on since high school.

But, Mamori had quickly responded to the situation by claiming that it was in the "heat of the moment". Hiruma would have been lying if he said that he hadn't felt like he was slapped in the face and flat-out rejected. He had obediently played along with the explanation, not having a lot of fighting spirit in him to combat it, but that was then and this is now.

"Heat of the moment, huh? Just like that fucking kiss _you_ gave _me_ last month?"

Mamori's cheeks flared up and she found herself stuttering and stumbling to find her words. She wasn't expecting _that_ response. "I-I- That wasn't- It was supposed to be a _hug_."

Hiruma snorted, "I don't know where the fuck you were raised, but I'm pretty damn sure you kissed me."

"But you kissed back!" Mamori quickly covered her mouth, mortified at her words.

Hiruma stared at her, a little surprised at her outburst. A devilish grin spread on his face, "Oh? Did I?"

Eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights, Mamori stared up Hiruma, not even comprehending what was going on anymore. He crept closer to her as she took steps back, eyes locked in an intense stare. Soon enough, Mamori found her back touching a wall and the blonde devil was towering over her, grin ever present.

Mamori still couldn't find her words and found herself opening and closing her mouth like usual when she was nervous or excited.

"You-"

Before she could finish, Hiruma pressed his lips against her's and lightly licked her bottom lip. Mamori felt her legs tremble and she braced her arms against the wall to keep her up. As Hiruma pulled away, Mamori slowly opened her eyes, "Wh-what was that?"

"Not the fucking heat of the moment," he responded as he leaned down once more. This time, Mamori ran her hands through his hair and hummed in mildly dazed agreement, fully prepared to go through all the embarrassing questions that would bombard her and her boyfriend the next day.

* * *

Awkward ending is awkward... I wasn't really sure how to end this so... Yeah...

I hope you all enjoyed! Go ahead a leave a review! See you next time!~


End file.
